Innocent Love
by allANN
Summary: Chloe has a crush on Beca, and Beca has a crush on Chloe. But Beca is 19 years old, and has yet to experience her first kiss, so she doesn't know how to flirt, and doesn't know when someone is flirting with her. Join Beca and Chloe as Chloe helps Beca realize and express her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Beca was working on a new mix when a sock hit her head. She slipped off her head phones, and turned around to see Kimmy Jin angrily looking at her.

"Door," the girl said.

Beca got up and opened the door to see a very bouncy redhead staring back at her.

"Hi Becs! I've been texting you, but you didn't respond, so I've invited myself over," Chloe pushed passed her into the dorm room. "Hi Kimmy Jin!" Chloe said, trying to be nice. The girl took one look at Chloe, put her laptop in her backpack, got up, and walked out the door.

"Sorry, I don't know why she hates me..." Beca apologized to Chloe, for her roommates behavior.

"I don't know either," Chloe said, smiling flirtatiously.

Beca didn't pick up on the flirting, though. She was inexperienced and naive when it came to romance, and she rarely picked up on the undertones of a conversation. Chloe sighed, the redhead had known Beca for four months now, and knew that she had a crush on the DJ, and she tried to flirt with her, but the younger girl never picked up on it. Chloe knew that Beca was also afraid of emotion, so she settled with being Beca's best friend and visiting the girl nearly everyday, in addition to seeing her at Bella's practices.

"So what're you up to, my small friend?" Chloe asked, teasing the girl about her height.

"Same as every other time I don't answer my texts and you invite yourself over," Beca deadpanned.

Chloe grinned, "Aww come on, you know you love it."

Beca blushed, she was never sure how to respond to her boisterous, red headed friend. Beca knew she had feelings for the girl, but with her inexperience in the romantic world, she had no idea how to convey that to Chloe.

"You're so easy," Chloe said, in response to Beca's blush.

Beca became a deeper red, "I'm not! I don't know why I do this, it's only around you! You're ruining my badass image," Beca said frustratedly, realizing after the fact the hidden implications of her statement. The DJ then turned an ever brighter red, if that was possible, looking down at her feet.

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "I'm the only one who can do this to you? Why's that?"

Beca continued to study her shoes, "I said I don't know."

Chloe loved making her friend uncomfortable. She thought the DJ was adorable when flustered. She decided to milk this small mistake in Beca's speech for all it was worth. Although, she thought she'd try and manipulate the DJ into flirting with her while she was at it. "There's no special person in my DJ's life that makes her nervous like me?"

"Chlo, you know I'm bad at that stuff, why would anyone make the effort it would take for me? Especially when I'm always with you! No one can take their eyes off you, let alone focus them on me."

"Oh?" Chloe was jumping inside, Beca had just indirectly called her pretty! "Although, I appreciate the compliment, if I were those people, I would notice you over me."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Becs, you're gorgeous. I know you try and downplay it every way possible, so that you never have to face your fear of emotion because someone likes you. However, despite your valiant attempts, yours truly has noticed you, and thinks you're beautiful."

"I don't hide anything! And I'm not afraid of emotions! Look, I'm angry right now!"

"You do try and hide. That's a statement, not a question. And let me revise my previous statement. Your fear of love, romance, and attraction."

Beca was not liking the direction this conversation was headed. This was unknown territory for the girl, and she didn't like it. "I'm not scared of it..I...I'm just...I don't...nevermind."

"You what, Becs?" Chloe asked softer now, knowing she was getting somewhere.

Beca stared at her shoes, and didn't answer.

Chloe waited for a full minute before she reached her hand up to Beca's cheek, forcing her head up. She smiled at the small gasp that escaped Beca's lips when Chloe touched her skin. The redhead was pretty sure Beca liked her, but she knew she had to get the girl to admit it, or else they would get no where.

"Becs, what're you scared of?" She said again.

"I just...I don't know how to do this thing."

"What thing?"

"The romance. The flirting, the touches, all of that, you know? When I like someone there's nothing I can do about it because I have no idea how to convey it. I don't even know what flirting is, and I'm what? A freshmen in college? I'm 19 for god sakes, and I haven't even had my first kiss," Beca finished quietly, embarrassed about her inexperience.

"Come here," Chloe commanded, patting Beca's bed where she was lounging. The brunette moved over to where Chloe was, sitting down next to her. Chloe was careful not to touch the DJ, because she didn't want to scare her away.

"What do you want to know?" Chloe asked gently.

"I don't know. I don't even know what to ask!" Beca said frustrated at her naivety.

Chloe pulled the tiny girl into her side, "Shh, it's okay to be new to something Bec. Let's start with the basics. Flirting is talking, but adding a hidden meaning to the conversation. Sometimes people use their expression, I'm really touchy when I flirt," Chloe felt Beca nod into her shoulder. "Guys are usually a lot less subtle about it then girls, and they generally use suggestive looks or words. Girls usually touch the boys, or girls, at any time possible during the conversation, and they flirt a lot more artfully. Kissing you'll learn with experience, it's not hard, and you're first kiss will probably find your lack of experience endearing. Do you want to know about sex?" Chloe asked, totally comfortable talking about this.

"No!" Beca said emphatically. Chloe chuckled at her squeamishness.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop there, do you have any questions about anything though?"

"I do...I have one," Beca said so quietly Chloe almost couldn't hear her.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know if you have a crush on someone, and if someone has a crush on you?"

"You get butterflies in your stomach when you touch. You love to look at them. You fantasize about them. And telling if the other person likes you, well sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith."

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca said quietly.

"Anytime, by the way why do you ask that last question?" Chloe disentangled herself from Beca. She had to change into her workout clothes, as she had planned on going for a run after visiting Beca. She grinned evilly when she realized she could use this opportunity to inflict severe discomfort upon her small friend. She got her clothes out, and started to change. She pulled her shirt over her head, but got stuck there. When she finally got her shirt off, she looked up to find Beca staring at her breasts which were covered with a bright red, lacy bra.

"You like what you see?" Chloe asked mischievously.

"Yes, wait no, I, no, sorry," Beca turned around, her face quickly turning red, and pretended to e working on a mix.

"Bec?" Chloe said. "Becs? Beca!"

"What Chloe?! I'm sorry that was wrong of me to stare, I should go. I need to go," Beca closed her laptop and stood up quickly.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled. Finally, the DJ stopped, looking at her. "I don't care, okay?"

"But you don't like me, it's weird. I shouldn't be doing that, your my best friend, and I don't want to mess up our friendship by..." Beca stopped abruptly realizing what she had been about to say.

"By doing what Becs?"

"By..by...I can't do this, Chlo," Beca looked so desperate, that Chloe decided to help.

"By liking me as more than a friend?"

Beca nodded, refusing to make eye contact with Chloe.

"Bec, what if I said the reason I told you about flirting was so that you would pick up on my flirting with you? And that I actually look at you, and your body, a lot as more than a friend. Would you be okay with that?"

"Why would you do that?" Beca asked, clearly very confused.

"Because you're beautiful, Bec. And I have a crush on you, which means I'm also sexually attracted to you," Chloe explained, her eyes flicking down to Beca's breasts.

Beca blushed, "Oh."

Chloe sat back down next to her DJ. "I'm going to kiss you now okay?"

Beca nodded, and as their lips connected she felt a shock reverberate through her body. It was only a short kiss, and Chloe pulled back smiling.

Beca noticed the smile, and immediately took it the wrong way, "Am I a really bad kisser?"

"No, and don't worry, I have loads of time to teach you," Chloe said kissing the younger girl again. This kiss was longer, and Chloe ran her tongue over Beca's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Beca opened her mouth, and Chloe and her tongues touched. Beca pulled Chloe closer, as the older girl ran her hands up Beca's sides, knowing she couldn't touch the girl the way she wanted to because of her inexperience, and she didn't want to move to fast for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Beca froze. She quickly pulled away from Chloe, all her fears of emotion crashing down around her, yanking her back to reality. Beca jumped up, and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

Chloe sat stark still on Beca's bed. She had thought everything was going so well. Beca had admitted her feelings, and Chloe had confessed her mutual feelings. But now Beca was gone.

As the first tear hit the bed, Chloe stood up, and texted Aubrey. She needed her best friend to explain to her what had just happened. Aubrey immediately texted her back that she was coming to pick Chloe up, and drive them to their off-campus apartment.

When Chloe opened the door to Aubrey's silver Audi, her face was soaked, and mascara was covering it.

"Oh, Chlo, what happened?" Aubrey asked, worried.

"Can we go home before we start this conversation?" Chloe responded weakly.

"Of course, hon," Aubrey said, backing up, and starting towards their house. A few short minutes later, as their house was only three-quarters of a mile away from campus, Aubrey was unlocking their front door. While Chloe got comfortable on their black couch, Aubrey made them both some tea. "So will you tell me what happened?" Aubrey requested, suspecting it had something to do with Beca.

Chloe nodded, and began to tell her story, as Aubrey handed her the tea, "so you know how I've had a crush on Beca for a while?" Aubrey nodded. "So today, I went to visit her."

"Again..." Aubrey muttered.

"Yeah, I know," Chloe said embarrassedly. "But we were talking and she asked me how to flirt and stuff-"

"She doesn't know? She's nineteen!" Aubrey interjected.

"Well, she hadn't even had her first kiss yet when she asked me-"

Chloe was again interrupted by Aubrey, "did you just say 'hadn't' ?"

"Yeah, I'll get there, okay? But anyways, then she asked me how to tell if someone likes you and if you like someone." Aubrey sighed. The hobbit was hopeless. Chloe flirted with her so obviously that even Lily knew about Chloe's crush! "So then I asked her why she wanted to know, but before she could answer, I started changing in front of her," Chloe muttered, blushing.

Aubrey smirked at her friend, "Striptease?"

"Shutup. So I took off my shirt, and, uh, she, well, I, I mean she," Chloe stopped frustrated.

Aubrey was puzzled, Chloe had never been uncomfortable talking with her about this stuff, she must really like the tiny DJ. "Yes...?"

"Okay, she, uh, she looked at my boobs while I was taking off my shirt," Chloe quickly glanced at Aubrey, to see her friend raising her eyebrows. "And I caught her staring and called her on it. And long story short, she accidentally admitted her feelings, we kissed, and she ran away," Chloe finished sadly. "But I have no idea why!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Chlo, hon, she's scared! This is the hobbit we're talking about. She's scared of emotion, she's scared of love, and she's terrified of commitment. Her parents got a bad divorce. Her dad remarried to someone she hates, and now she's falling for a girl, first of all. And, she has a crush on someone four years her senior, who's had a lot of relationship experience, and she just had her first kiss!"

"But, but, it's me! We're best friends!"

"That's another reason! The hobbit's probably never had a best friend, Chlo. She's probably scared she's going to mess this up and loss you."

"Ugh," Chloe held her head in her hands. "But that kiss, Bree. It was just, just...different than all of the others I've had, girls or boys." Chloe was very comfortably pansexual, or as she liked to say, attracted to whoever she's attracted to.

"Then the answer is simple."  
Chloe looked up incredulously, "You're kidding."

"Nope. You have to go find her, and force her to tell you what's wrong, then fix it."

"Getting Beca Mitchell to talk to you about her feelings is a lot easier said than done," Chloe mumbled.

"Well, you aren't making any progress standing here. Go! You know there're no Bella's rehearsals this week, so take advantage of your extra time!"

"Bree, are you sure this a good idea?"

"Do you have any others?"

Chloe thought for a second, then nodded, "Wish me luck."

"Luck!" Aubrey yelled as Chloe walked out of the apartment.

Jesse was woken from his afternoon nap by a banging on his door. "Coming! Conning!" He yelled, falling out of bed trying to stand.

When he finally pulled the door open, he was met with the sight of a frantic Beca. Beca and Jesse had hooked up and decided they were better off as friends the first couple months of school. Now, they were good, if not best, friends, and when Chloe was not an option, Jesse was Beca's go to friend.

"Be-caw. It's not like you woke me up from my nap or anything," he said grumpily, as she pushed by him into the dorm room he shared with Jesse. "Please, come right in," he grumbled, closing his door. When he turned around, Beca was pacing his floor. He frowned slightly, never having seen her like this. "Bec? You okay?" He inquired.

"I've had this crush for a while," Beca started abruptly, still pacing.

"Yeah, I know you told me. You've had a crush on Luke."

"No, I've been trying to convince myself I had a crush on Luke because I was sort of scared of this one."

"Okay," Jesse said slowly, "then who's the real crush?"

"Chloe."

"Your best friend Chloe?" Jesse said, a little surprised.

"Look, I know she's a girl, and I don't know if I'm gay, or if this is a one time thing, or-"

Jesse cut her off, "Bec, I couldn't care less that she's a girl. So what happened that has you in such a tizzy?" Jesse said, teasingly.

"Well, um, today, this morning really, well actually it might have been afternoon, but I think it was morning, but-"

Jesse cut her off again, "Bec, tell me what happened."

Beca took a deep breath. "Okay, so I, uh, accidentally told her how I felt, and she said she felt the same way, and we kissed," she said, all in one breath.

"Becs that's great!" Jesse said, grinning, and genuinely happy for his friend.

"Then, um, after we kissed, I, uh, ran away. Like without saying anything," Beca looked down at her shoes. "Yeah, I just kind of ran."

"So she doesn't know why you ran?"

"No," Beca said, a bit embarrassed.

"Do you know why you ran?"

"Um, well, at the time, no. I sort of panicked, and-"

"You thought the best solution was to run away?" Jesse interrupted her.

"Yes?" Beca answered, hesitantly.

"Beca! What am I going to do with you? Okay, tell me why you ran," Jesse asked patiently.

"Commitment, she's a senior, she's a girl, I don't deserve her, it'll mess up our friendship, she's way more experienced than me, she probably looks at me like a child, and, uhh, yeah."

"And what about the fact that you like her, like a lot? That doesn't scare you?" He prodded.

"Fine, that too."

"That mostly?" Jesse asked, gently.

"Yeah," Beca answered in a small voice


	4. Chapter 4

"Becs, how long are you going to avoid her for?"

"As long as possible...?" Beca said, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Beca, this is Chloe. She knows you better than anyone. For Christ's sake, she knows you better than yourself. She won't let you avoid her for very long. So you should probably come up with a new plan of action."

"But, but," Beca sputtered. "What else do I do?"

"Maybe, oh, I don't know, go talk to her?" Jesse said sarcastically.

"You know what! In this time of crisis, I don't need your attitude!" Beca yelled at Jesse.

"Okay, okay, sorry. So I guess you've designated this as your safe house?"

"Yup," Beca replied, getting comfortable at the desk, and clicking around of Jesse's laptop.

"Okay, stay as long as you like," Jesse sighed, knowing Chloe would look here sooner or later.

"Thanks Jess."

Chloe returned to their apartment at 8 pm, after searching the Barden campus for her small DJ. Aubrey opened the door for her when she knocked.

"No luck?" The blonde asked.

"Not yet," Chloe replied determinedly.

Chloe walked by Aubrey into their kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. After basking in the cool air for a couple seconds, she grabbed two microwaveable dinners for herself and Aubrey. She tore the paper off the outside of the meals, and violently stabbed a hole in the plastic of the first dinner.

Aubrey looked up at the snap of plastic, and quickly stepped over to Chloe. The taller girl gently pried the fork from her best friends hands, and pointed to their dining room table, "go sit. I'll do this."

Chloe sighed but obliged. "Bree, I don't know where she is. And what do I say if I find her?" Chloe started after a long silence.

"I think you have to chase her. Nobody has ever chased her before, and that in itself will say a lot. But once you find her, let her talk first. Then say what your heart wants you to say."

"You read too much romance," Chloe muttered.

"Well, how do you know I'm not right?" Aubrey exclaimed.

"How do you know you are? I mean it's not like you've tested it on anyone, say, hmm, Jesse for example?"

Aubrey blushed crimson. "You know that's against the oath," she muttered.

Chloe face palmed. "Nobody cares about the stupid oath!"

Aubrey just shook her head, and stood to retrieve their meals from the beeping microwave.

After eating in silence, Chloe cleared their trash from the table, and walked into the den. "I'm watching criminal minds all night, and I'm going to try and profile Beca!" She called out to Aubrey.

When Aubrey joined her on the couch a few minutes later with two bags of M&M's, Chloe smiled. "Have you tried Jesse's dorm?" Aubrey asked, offhandedly.

"Wha-, oh my god. I'm so stupid. I'll go there first thing tomorrow. Bree, you're a genius." Chloe leaned over and hugged Aubrey.

"Happy to be of service," Aubrey muttered, half-smiling.

The two girls watched criminal minds until they felt as thought their eyelids were 100 pounds, then dragged themselves to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**asdjs dv afnjsdv: You're right. Where I live it means kissing too, but when I wrote that, I meant they had been dating. "Hooked up" is just what came out, but was not intended. So Chloe was, in fact, Beca's first kiss. Thanks for reviewing!**

Beca awoke the next morning incredibly stiff. She was still sitting at the desk, and her face was pressed against the keyboard. She gingerly peeled it off the offending object, and stretched. The door suddenly opened, and Jesse walked in with bagels and coffee.

"Hey sleepyhead!" He greeted, much too cheerful for, Beca looked at the clock on the bedside table, 9:17 am. "I brought coffee and goodies!" He tossed her the bag.

Beca rooted around in it before deciding on a chocolate croissant. She bit into it, savorying the gooey sweetness.

"You should really talk to her."

"Jesse, it is too early to think about these things," she muttered reprimandingly.

"But really, she's going to find you-"

Jesse was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Told ya," Jesse whispered before a muffled yell could be heard through the wall.

"Beca! I know you're in there!" After a full sixty seconds of silence, Chloe tried again, "Beca, I need to talk to you!"

Jesse was frantically signaling for Beca to open the door, and Beca was busy trying to find convincing places to hide. Finally, Jesse decided to take matters into his own hands. He yanked open the door, and brushed past Chloe, leaving his door open behind him.

Chloe slowly walked into the dorm, and closed the door. Her eyes finally rested on Beca, who was sitting on the bed, hunched in on herself. "Beca?" She said softly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Beca mumbled, not looking up.

Chloe pulled the desk chair to the middle of the room, directly across from Beca. Chloe sat, and their knees just barely brushed, sending jolts of electricity through a scared Beca.

"Why did you run away from me?" Chloe began.

Beca quickly decided she would lie, instead of revealing more of herself to Chloe. "I, um, I, well, you see, I, er, had to, uh...go to the bathroom?" Beca finished lamely, still not looking up from her hunched position.

"Beca," Chloe said gently, but firmly. "I need you to tell me the truth."

Beca was silent.

Chloe reached out her hand, and pushed some of Beca's silky hair behind her cheek. In the same movement, she stroked the younger girls cheek, and gently gripped her chin, forcing Beca's eyes up to her pale blue ones.

"I'm scared," Beca whispered, almost too softly for Chloe to hear. Her eyes defensively locking back down to her lap.

"Why?" The redhead asked.

"Cause you're you, and I'm me!" Beca said, exasperated.

"Beca, I need you to take a leap of faith. Trust me. Tell me why you're so scared you thought running was a better option than any other alternative." Beca did not reply, instead choosing to play with the loose threads of Jesse's sheets. "Becs, I really like you, and I don't think I can stand going back to being just friends after we kissed."

Beca's eyes finally voluntarily met Chloe's. "What if I mess up? You know so much more than me, and your my best friend. I can't loose you if we break up. You're beautiful! I'm a nobody freshman. You're Chloe Beale, the hot senior everyone's after!" Beca said all in one breath, blushing and looking down when she realized she had called Chloe hot.

"Becs, I will lead you through everything that's new to you. And if we don't try this thing between us, we'll always be left with a what if. I don't know about you, but I like to live. Take a chance, try something new, see if it doesn't work out," Chloe replied, reassuringly.

Beca looked up again, "okay, I'll try."

"Good," Chloe grinned bigger than she had in the past 6 months. Then her expression turned impish, "by the way, did you just call me hot?"

Beca blushed bright red. "Well you are, and I, well, when I'm nervous, it's just like...like stream of conciousness. And I-"

Chloe cut off her nervous ramble, "I think you're hot too," she smiled.

Beca looked up, shyly meeting Chloe's eyes before looking back down. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
